indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars
Star Wars is a movie franchise created by George Lucas in 1977, starring Harrison Ford. Although Star Wars and Indiana Jones belong to different franchises and continuities, there have been several connections in the form of in-jokes. References to Star Wars in Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark *Jock Lindsey's plane has the letters OB-CPO on its nose, a reference to Obi-Wan Kenobi and C-3PO. It even says OB-CPO in the LEGO set "Temple Escape!". *The sound of Jock Lindsey's plane starting is the same as the Millennium Falcon's failing hyperdrive. *In the scene where Indiana Jones is lifting the Ark of the Covenant out of its holding place in the Well of Souls, one of the hieroglyphs resembles Star Wars characters C-3PO and R2-D2. Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *The opening scenes take place in Club Obi Wan, named after the Star Wars character Obi-wan Kenobi. *Indy says during the mine car scene "We got company" - a similar line was spoken by Han Solo in the first Star Wars. Shorty also says this during the car pursuit in Shanghai. *The sound of Lao Che's plane failing is the same as the Millennium Falcon's failing hyperdrive. *The sound of an igniting lightsaber can be heard during Willie Scott's sacrifice. Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *Inside the temple of Akator, Indy says a line frequently used in the Star Wars movies: I have a bad feeling about this *Inside the round room of the Temple of Akator, one of the golden decorative items features the faces of C-3PO and R2-D2. (the face of E.T., another Spielberg creation that also appears in Star Wars, adorns another piece) Young Indiana Jones Chronicles *In both "Austria, March 1917" and Young Indiana Jones and the Attack of the Hawkmen, Indy uses the line frequently said in the Star Wars movies: I have a bad feeling about this *In "Austria, March 1917", Jones' companions remark sarcastically on traveling through the sewers: "What a wonderful smell we've discovered!" (similar to a line in the trash compactor scene in A New Hope) Other *The video game Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures has the C'boath Bar, named after a Star Wars expanded universe Jedi: Joruus C'Baoth. *The theme park attraction Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye has the line: "I have a bad feeling about this" *The video game LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures has two references to the series: in the Lost Temple level Indy tries to give Belloq the head of C-3PO, and in the Temple of the Grail level, Indy and Sallah encounter what appears to be a shadow of Darth Vader (Complete with a musical cue and breathing), that later turns out to be the Knight standing guard over the room. Also, five Star Wars characters are hidden through the game (i.e. Luke Skywalker is frozen in the level Into the Mountains) and after all are found, Han Solo is unlocked. References to Indiana Jones in Star Wars *Both Indiana Jones and Short Round get mentions in the first editon rulebook of Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game *Indiana Jones is an unlockable character in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. *Jones also cameos in Star Wars: Yoda Stories. *Corellia Antilles, a "xenoarchaeologist" whose forename is a location and has a common surname. *Jenos Idanian, an anagram of 'Indiana Jones' used as an alias by Han Solo. *"Bugs. Why did it have to be bugs?", Han Solo's phobia homages Jones' ophidiophobia using an altered version of the line from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *The non-canon comic Into the Great Unknown features Indiana Jones discovering the remains of Star Wars character Han Solo. * In The Paradise Snare, Bria Tharen tells Han that he "has more courage than sense", to which Han replies, "You're right. But I don't have to like it." This is strikingly similar to what Fedora says to Indy before giving him his hat. Cast and crew ]] Persons who worked in both franchises *George Lucas *Harrison Ford *Ben Burtt *Frank Darabont *Julie Eccles *Carrie Fisher *Michael Sheard *William Hootkins *Julian Glover See also *''Into the Great Unknown'' *Star Wars Insider *StarWars.com External links * Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki *Indiana Jones at Wookieepedia Category:Media